gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type
The MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type (aka "White Zeta") is a variant of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and initially appears in the 2001 short CGI film Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers and later in the series of short anime films Gundam Evolve. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being the third Zeta Gundam produced, it is usually referred to as "Zeta Unit Three", or "White Zeta" because of its unique color scheme. It is almost identical to its predecessor, retaining unique features such as generator in the legs (because of the high energy requirement of the leg thrusters calls for a direct link to the generator), or incorporating Binders in the Waverider form to help with the MS's AMBAC capability. Unlike the original Zeta Gundam, the Zeta Gundam 3A Type is not equipped with a Bio-Sensor and it is also specifically tuned for its pilot, Amuro Ray. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The Zeta Gundam 3A is equipped with a pair of 60mm Vulcan Gun located in its head. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. The weapon is operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :A 2-tube grenade launcher is mounted in each forearm, with each tube carrying two rounds, for a total of eight rounds. The grenades are self-propelled and are strong enough to destroy a Mobile Suit. ;*Grappling Wire :A Grappling Wire can be optional equipped in place of the explosive warheads on the grenade launchers. It is mainly used to immobilize enemy units when the pilot wishes not to inflict damage to the target. The grappling wires can also be useful in performing tight turns in Waverider mode by anchoring them on a nearby surface. ;*A.E.BLASH XB-G-35/Du.105 Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close combat weapon of many MS. The pair employed by the Zeta Gundam 3A are stored in the side armor, hand carried in use, and have a power rating of 0.65 MW. In waverider mode, the beam sabers also double as beam guns, partially extending from the storage racks, with a total power rating of 1.3 MW. ;*(BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle :The Zeta Gundam 3A is often outfitted with a unique (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle, the same as the original Zeta Gundam. This weapon is longer than most other rifles employed by other mobile suits in the same era and is powered by a replaceable E-Pac, with a power rating of 5.7 MW. The beam rifle is also capable of emitting a beam saber from its barrel for close combat. ;*FXA-03M2 Hyper Mega Launcher :When the Zeta Gundam 3A needs greater firepower than its beam rifle can deliver, it cab be equipped with the hyper mega launcher. Power rated at 8.3 MW, this powerful weapon is powered by an internal compact generator. The beam of this weapon can easily shred a battleship to pieces. As with the Zeta Gundam 3A's beam rifle, the hyper mega launcher can also double as a long beam saber, allowing it to be used as melee weapon when needed. The hyper mega launcher is usable in both mobile suit and waverider modes. ;*FF-XV-SH-609Z Shield :A standard defensive feature of most mobile suits is a shield to stop physical, and beam attacks due to the presence of anti-beam coating. The shield of the Zeta Gundam 3A is the same as the Zeta Gundam's (but with a different paintjob to match the white-purple color scheme), which serves as the nose unit when in Wave Rider mode for aerial maneuverability and to reduce wind resistance, thus increasing speed in flight. History Piloted by Karaba ace Amuro Ray in the later stages of the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War, the White Zeta was put use to great success during both wars. Some deny this as merely propaganda, similar to the story of the MSZ-006 Zeta Plus since the unit in question was also stated as an Amuro Type (however, the Master Grade model confirmed the custom Zeta Plus was only tuned to fit Amuro's piloting skills, and it was only used for training new pilots for the A1 type). It makes a reappearance in episode 9 of Gundam Evolve, which was piloted by squadron leader White Unicorn (who is believed to be the legendary ace Amuro Ray) and battled the QRX-006 Geminus with assistance from other Zeta units, the MSZ-006-P2/3C Zeta Gundam P2/3C Type and the MSZ-006-3B Zeta Gundam 3B Type. Gallery White Zeta 01.jpg|Lineart (Gundam Evolve episode 9) White Zeta 02.jpg White Zeta 03.jpg White Zeta 04.jpg White Zeta 05.jpg White Zeta 06.jpg White Zeta 07.jpg White Zeta 08.jpg White Zeta 09.jpg White Zeta 10.jpg White Zeta 11.jpg White Zeta 12.jpg Zeta III 3A Evolve back and front.png MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam OVA.png Unit_s_zeta_gundam_3a_type.png|S-Rank Zeta Gundam 3A Type in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 636.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Super Gundam Royale Zeta Unit 3.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis zeta iii gundam.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Gunpla HGUC_Zeta_Gundam_III.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam III (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art RG Amuro's Zeta.jpg|1/144 RG MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art RG Zeta Gundam III Ver.GFT Limited Color.jpg|1/144 RG MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam III Ver.GFT Limited Color (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2015): box art RG Zeta Gundam III Initial Verification Type GFT Clear Color.jpg|1/144 RG MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam III Ver.GFT Limited Clear Color (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2016): box art 4048402490_3679539631_o.jpg|1/100 MG MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam (Limited edition release; 2007): box art 2aa.jpg|1/144 Zeta Gundam 3A Type "White Zeta" model conversion based on 1/144 RG "MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam": modeled by Yoshiyuki Takubo (Dengeki Hobby) 2bb.jpg|1/144 Zeta Gundam 3A Type "White Zeta" model conversion based on 1/144 RG "MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam": modeled by Yoshiyuki Takubo (Dengeki Hobby) Action Figures MSiA_msz006-3_GreenDivers_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam (Green Divers Version)" (Gundam Real Toy Collection magazine exclusive; 2003): package front view. KahenSenshi_Zeta_Gundam_GreenDivers.jpg|Kahen Senshi "MSZ-006-3 Zeta Gundam (Green Divers Version)" (Limited edition "Hong Kong Gundam Expo" exclusive; 2005): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Z Gundam Unit 3 (White Unicorn custom) is an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the PlayStation 3, and pre-ordering the game lets you use this machine from the beginning instead of unlocking it later. The player needs to have a Japanese PlayStation Network account to attain the Z Gundam Unit 3 early. *On the PSP Game Gundam Assault Survive, the Zeta Gundam 3 (White Zeta) can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions. it has the same armaments like the Original MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, but with a higher stats when tuned to the max, lower tuning points to be fully upgraded, and a Different SP attack. References whitezeta-profile.jpg|Information and specification ("Great Mechanic Special: Mobile Suit Collection Vol. 10 - Transformable Type MS/MA" by Futabasha; 2016) External Links *MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type on MAHQ.net